Diamond Love and Powerful Warmth
by Massinvader
Summary: Tak and Zim's conflict ends with a message from the tallest, unfortunately stating the two as defectives and exiling Tak. They have a life filled with love ahead of them, but when the Tallest decide to put an end to the rebellious actions of the two lovers, Zim's life will never be the same. Rated T-M for some fluff but not much. Also some blood here and there. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. This story was purely written out of my depression, so bare with me for a while if something really bad happens in this story. However I'm sure it won't be that big of a surprise. Please read and review, this first chapter's a little short but I felt it's a good way to get things moving.  
- Mass**

**Diamond Layers – A ZATR, Chapter 1 (The Defectives)**

* * *

"Let me ask you something…it won't hurt I promise." The girl looks up at her lover, tears streaming down his face as his arms incase her wounded torso. Her breathing stutters as a minor bit of blood runs down and into her lungs. She gulps heavily.

"What was I to you?" She barely gets out before coughing again. Her lover's red eyes glisten with tears as he tries to gain strength, to gain integrity in his words that could mean anything to the girl he's holding at the moment.

"What do you mean Tak?" He asks with a stutter in his voice. He felt sad that Tak was confused at the moment, and probably throughout their entire relationship about how they saw one another. It made Zim cry even harder.

"You're my….my _girlfriend. _My life!" Zim stuttered.

"I thought you might say that, babe." She coughed once again. And then she was met with a cough that wouldn't stop a pain in her chest.

"I love you Zim…" She used the last of her strength to kiss him, and then she fell lifeless.

* * *

'AAAAHH!' Zim woke up screaming horribly loud. He frantically looked to the right of him to ensure that Tak was still sleeping next to him. And there she was, throwing Z's into the air. He could hear the faint sound of her breathing which made him calm down. He grabbed her waist and lay behind her, snuggling with her warm body that was slightly taller than his.

He pet her antennae with his hand and put both arms around her torso, bringing her even closer to him. Zim's arms had density to them, at last! He'd grown taller than his previous stature but not as fast or as tall as Tak who was at least 2 inches taller than him. It had been only 2 years since the two Irken's reunited on Earth; since their troubles had ended with the Tallest's message to Zim about being a defective, Tallest Purple declared Tak's exile for not killing the Irken defective when she blatantly had the chance to. She became depressed and wouldn't speak for a week which drove her insane. She no longer hunted Zim, and he didn't send her any mean or degrading messages that year either.

_What happened to us that made us so….Gah, what's the word I'm looking for?_

Zim got caught in his thoughts about the past, but it was mainly because of Tak that he was still here and able to think so well. He never really thought of this as being a moment of love and fortune, but then again, who can predict that without knowledge of the two?

Tak's muscles relaxed and she moaned quietly as Zim's arm encased her flexible yet strong, beautiful Irken frame. He smiled at the thought of her being happy with him, although her attitude would be complete crap sometimes. She was still Tak; no one could/can change that. But the other side of her soon broke out of its bubble and showed to be Tak's _extremely _soft side. Her depression really brought it out of her though, what with all the conflict arising with the Tallest's declaration of Exiles and things to come just like that.

Tak began to turn in the bed and Zim relaxed his arms so that she could have room to move. Soon after she was facing him, her dark purple eyes lifted themselves awake and stared deeply into Zim's.

"Goodmorning Zim." She says with a smile. "Goodmorning Hun." He kissed her lips softly. The two lay in bed, gazing towards one another at point blank range.

_I'll never give her up, _He thought to himself. That morning, things went pretty smooth, and the two Irkens continued through their day as Tak and Zim, no regrets spoken of.  
_

**Thanks for reading this short but detailed chapter. I'm hoping you all have an idea of when this is taking place and I also hope that you all enjoy the story. Next chapter will be a long one, and I'm hopping on a plane to California in about 5 days. So! If you don't hear back from me, I'm probably not getting access to a computer. Please remember to read more and review, and also, constructive criticism helps a bunch. Thanks and be sure to check back for updates ever so often!  
- Mass**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zim sat at the table, reluctant to touch his food or even pick it up with his fork. Tak eyed him with a confused expression on her face. She didn't like it when he was this quiet. He just sat there with his temple resting on his left hand, the other skewing his eggs and waffles with a fork. The lucid dream last night worried him to a great extent. Humans around him at school always said that dreams come true in some circumstances.

"Babe, you haven't eaten a bite yet." Tak says softly. She motions to Gir and Mimi who have already dug into their food like starving wolves. Zim shrugged and put his fork down, trying not to make eye contact with Tak. He sighed.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I will shove food down your throat until you feel better." She threatened, but much to her dismay it hadn't worked very well. She'd considered using more provocative measures but pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I had a dream last night." he mumbled. His words trailed off at the last word making them unreachable to Tak's antenna.

"What?" She inquired his statement. "I said I had a _bad_ dream last night." He declared clearly. His tone became rather frustrated, and before Tak had time to comprehend what he just said he was halfway out of the kitchen. He went for his school bag and hooked it around his shoulder. Before he got through the door Tak's arm ripped him away from the handle. She blocked the door with her frame and crossed her arms. Zim was surprised at the sudden action and gave her a look of frustration.

She pointed a finger at him, "I just made breakfast for you, and I will _not _let you go to school hungry!" He only pouted at the fact that Tak wasn't letting him through. It confused him, really, but after a moment he began to silently protest against going back to sit down. He checked the neon lights above the door. It was already 7:30.

"Look I don't want to talk about it! Just get out of the way." He tried to open the door handle, but Tak pushed him away from it. Zim sighed and dropped his bag to the floor as he too crossed his arms. Tak took the moment to look over his disguise. He had a much better look to him now as a human. His skin was no longer the bright green it used to be. Instead it was a normal tan which brought out his crimson red irises. His hair was spiked in the front while most of it was drawn forward into a smooth formation. The color of his previous invader outfit had clearly shown in his hair and wardrobe of sweatshirts and skinny jeans. Tak's wardrobe was almost identical with minor differences, only hers was purple, feminine, and way more discrete than Zim's.

"Tak, don't do this right now. I have to get to school and continue my _horrible _life as a human." He exasperated shortly after sighing for the 5th time. Tak gave him a look that blatantly declined his statement of overwhelming frustration. It was a mixed expression of anger and resentment towards him, and obviously judging by her narrow eyes she was not letting up one bit.

"First of all," She started, "You're not even human. Second, you're food's getting cold and I've already heard your stomach growl twice since we've dragged ourselves out of bed." She added. Zim crossed his arms with a frown beaming towards her.

"Zim, please." She said quietly. He shook his head.

Tak's eyes began to droop softly after her brain registered Zim's resistance. A feeling wound up inside her stomach that she wasn't very fond of, for the most part, but she got the feeling when Zim was stubborn like this. It really made her un-easy because Zim's maniacal form of expression dissipated when the Tallest's message had disappeared from the large screen in the lab. Really though, she missed that part about him. The looks in his eyes were completely readable. There was pain behind them.

"Is something wrong about the dream last night?" She hesitantly asked under her breath but just loud enough for Zim to hear. She'd only seen this once and that was when _both _of them have been exiled.

Zim still didn't answer. She gathered her thoughts and walked past him. "Alright well fine. If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to. Just remember that I'm not going to talk to you about anything else until I hear about it. That also means that until you tell me I'm not going to help you with your little…..inventions, and no kisses or hugs until you let up."

"What?!" He protested. She laughed quietly as she took Zim's full plate and emptied onto Mimi and Gir's instead. She knew that would work. Tak held up a palm to her mouth and teasingly blew Zim a kiss, shoving him off to school.

He picked up his bag, and left, scoffing the younger Irken beneath his breath.

After his outline left her vision she sighed and rubbed her head. "What am I going to do with him? He was perfectly fine this morning." She murmured to herself. She looked at Gir who was force-feeding Mimi with waffles, bacon and a seemingly unlimited supply of eggs and toast. Tak wondered how something so small could hold so much content. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and retreated upstairs to change out of her night clothes and into her casuals.

Zim walked into the classroom as the bell rang after him. He was on time at least, so Tak hadn't made him late.

_That was completely not in my time frame._ He thought to himself. Dib sat in front of him and turned around to see the Irken's dreadful look on his face.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked him quietly.

"Yeah, it's just Tak again." He sighed softly. Tak had gotten under his skin, and yet he wondered why the girl was so easy to miss all the time. She had been the _least _discrete about her plans, but apparently her actions completely contradicted that.

Dib nodded and refused himself from elaborating or asking anymore questions. The two had become….acquaintances. Dib got a pretty good beat down from Tak after he tried to stick cuffs on Zim's hands again. After that he just gave up for once, but mainly because Tak threatened him with a plasma pistol.

Zim sighed and looked out the window next to him. He saw Tak walking up the steps to the high school and he shut the blinds next to him. As his teacher began to hand out papers, he stopped at Zim's desk and eyed him weirdly.

"Hey Derek, got a headache?" He asked Zim. For further precautions Zim and Tak had changed their names. Tak was now Jade and Zim was Derek, but the two still called each other by their Irken names.

"Uhh-" he started, "Yeah, actually I do. The sun doesn't really help that much." Zim's teacher said nothing afterwards but just handed him a paper and pat him on the shoulder before continuing to hand out more.

He never really understood human gestures, especially nice ones. Zim had been so much more used to being slapped around like a toy by another Irken with a larger stature and heavier body weight. It felt like a distant place, and that's just what it was. Irk and Earth were at least 40 lightyears away in a distant galaxy, but thankfully that distance allowed Earth and Irk to leave each other alone. At least for now. Zim had thought about how him being on Earth, but how it would effect it… no clue.

**Sorry for that ridiculously long wait and seemingly short chapter that was highly expected to be a long one but I am currently working on an original that I came up with the idea for not even a year ago. Now that this chapter is here I shall start work on the next one and possibly have it in by next week at the latest. **

**-Fly Safe, Mass.**


End file.
